Aki and the Dragon
by snakeboy33
Summary: Based off the Princess and the Frog. Aki is a young woman, aspiring to become a pro. Yusei is a pro, and can help her, but they meet under strange circumstances. Reviewing won't kill you.
1. The Storybook

The Storybook

It was a quiet, peaceful night in New Domino City, in the central district, in a mansion, there were two girls listening intently to a story being told by a woman, who, in the meantime, was designing a dress.

"And so, the princess kissed the dragon, and the dragon, in a flash of light, became a handsome prince," the woman said, she had long red hair, and wore a dress. On the floor sat two young girls, one was a long haired blonde, in a pink sweater, and a white dress, the other was a short haired red in a orange dress. The blonde cheered at the ending, while the red just shivered.

"That's just creepy," she said. The blonde shoved her playfully.

"Come on Aki its romantic," the blonde cried, overjoyed.

"But its disgusting Sherry," Aki responded, shoving her back. In no time, the two were in a shoving contest. The door then opened and in strutted in a tall man in a black suit with spiky black hair.

"Well Setsuko, may I ask if you are finished?" the man asked. The red haired woman just smiled.

 "I sure am Mr. Leblanc," she answered. She held out a fashioned set of Duel Monster cards, each one bright pink and having a knight card on it.

"I expected little more from the finest card maker in the city," Mr. Leblanc said. Sherry literally climbed up his leg and into the crook of his arm.

"I want more cards!" she screeched.

"Now, now my little petal...," Mr. Leblanc began but Sherry then grabbed onto his goatee, and begun tugging on it, while crying "please", he turned to Aki's mother," You think you could make a tad more?" Setsuko chuckled.

"I'll be sure to," she said," now come along Aki." Aki followed her mother after waving goodbye to her friend. The pair climbed aboard a bus, and drove away.

Meanwhile, outside, Aki's father, Hideo smiled as he watched her daughter going away.

"She's such a sweetheart," he said, to a fellow worker with dark blonde hair," Sometimes when I wake up to see Aki's smiling face, I think I'm in a dream." The worker just grunted an agreement.

"Come on Rudger," Hideo said with a grin, as he helped him.

"Mr. Leblanc just makes me mad," Rudger groaned," We work till our bones are on the verge of breaking to get money, while all of his was quite literally handed to him." Rudger kicked a nearby box with a grunt. Hideo sighed, as he gestured for Rudger to help him with lifting a box.

"Well, whatever gets my family across works for me," Hideo said with a shrug," Well, I'm off, I want to see my little girl with her new cards her mother gave her. She's quite a duelist." Rudger sighed as Hideo ran down the street.

"Yeah, I'm sure she is," he mumbled, as he pulled out a little card of his own from his pocket, he smiled evily," This card could come in handy."

In the lesser part of New Domino, there was a small house, in it, Aki was looking at her new cards, dueling a Duel Robot that her mother rent for her.

"I summon my Black Rose Dragon!" Aki declared, a great dragon roared and blew the robot away. Hideo then burst through the doors.

"Please tell me I didn't miss Aki's victory," he said with a smile.

"Daddy!!" Aki yelled as she jumped 4 feet into his father's arms," I played my favorite card!"

"Really, that's great!" Hideo said happily. Setsuko smiled as she came up and kissed her husband on the cheek.

"We might have a future pro in our midst," she commented, Aki giggled.

"I really wish I was a pro," Aki said with a sigh and then a yawn.

"I'm sure you will sweetheart," Hideo said, as he carried her into her room, and set her down in bed. Both parents kissed her forehead.

"Sweet dreams, my little Black Rose," Hideo said, which was named for Aki's favorite card. Aki smiled.

Setsuko then noticed the stars in the distance.

"Quite the starry night we have," she remarked.

"You know, they say when you wish a upon a star with your hardest heart, it will come true," Hideo said. Aki's grin grew even bigger.

"Really?" she asked.

"Well, you have to find out for yourself, just remember, believing is what really matters," Hideo said," Promise me you will remember that." Aki nodded happily, both her parents smiled, turned out the lights, and walked out.

Aki then leaned out the window, and took Black Rose Dragon in both hands.

"Please, I wish I can be a pro-duelist," she said, and the star flickered. Aki smiled, and then quickly drifted away into sleep.


	2. New Domino City

New Domino City Dreams

Days aged into weeks, weeks aged into months, and months aged into years, and Aki still never let go of her dream.

One morning, just as the sun came up. The door opened in walked a grown up, beautiful Aki. Her hair was longer, and she kept it rolled up, with two bangs on either side of her head. She was in a Duel Academy uniform, as she had been taking night classes to help her become a pro, but it combined with a job, was no easy task.

Aki groaned as she put her uniform away. She saw a picture of her father, who had passed away.

"I'm almost there daddy," she said as she touched it. She then collapsed into bed, only to have her alarm turn on a millisecond. Aki then kicked it off, and sat up. She pulled out her typical attire, which was a red skirt with a red coat, and some other Victorian style clothes. But after getting it on, she then climbed into a red jumpsuit, and donned a red helmet. She left her apartment, hopped onto her Duel Runner, and sped off into the distance, and into the midst of the city.

_In the South Land there's a city_

_Way down on the river_

_Where the women are very pretty_

_And all the men deliver_

After pulling into a garage, Aki hopped off her runner, and onto the pavement, she removed her helmet, and took off her jumpsuit. She then ran up the stairs and into a restaurant slash garden area. She slid around the tree, and took multiple plates, and slid them off branches and onto a person's plate.

She giggled as the people praised her for her technique.

_They got cards_

_It's always playin'_

_Start in the day time, go all through the night_

_When you see those cards playin'_

_Hear what I'm saying, it make you feel alright_

_Grab somebody, come on down_

_Bring your paintbrush, we're paintin' the town_

_Oh there's some sweetness goin' 'round_

_Catch it down in New Domino_

Meanwhile, on the street, was a table with a sign that read _Find Your Future, With your Cards_. Sitting at the table was a tall well built man with pale hair, while two men and two women sat on the pavement behind him in the shadows. The sitting man wore a red and black cloak with the hood off. While the other four wore yellow, blue, green, and orange cloaks receptively, with their hoods on.

_We got magic, good and bad_

_Make you happy or make you real sad_

_Get everything you want, lose what you had_

_Down here in New Orleans_

The sitter, just happened to be Rudger. He pulled a card from the man's deck, it was the Serpent Night Dragon. Rudger, apparently, seeing something from it smiled. The man just frowned, and retraced his payment. Rudger smiled evily, and splashed the man with some kind of liquid. In a puff of smoke the man was now a snake, that looked shocked and slithered off.

Rudger and his comrades smiled, and laughed. The four then came over, and stood over him, dropping their hoods. One man was bald, the other had short, white hair; one woman had long black hair, the other also had long black hair. Rudger stood up and tossed the coin he got from the "customer" in his pocket. His eyes wandered, and he saw Mr. Leblanc riding past in a limo, counting his money. Rudger blinked, and one of his comrades picked the coin out of his pocket, and dropped it in his hand. Rudger growled as his comrades stink eyed Mr. Leblanc.

_Hey partner, don't be shy_

_Come on down here and give us a try_

_You wanna do some livin' before you die_

_Do it down in New Domino_

At the same time, it was the arrival of the pro duelist, Yusei Fudo, who wiped out three opponents with Stardust Dragon. His servant, Divine sighed as he lugged around Yusei's baggage. Yusei trotted around, showing off his dragon, until his past the restaurant Aki was working in.

_Stately homes and mansions_

_Of the Card Champs and the Techno Kings_

_Rich people, old people, all got dreams_

_Dreams do come true in New Domino_

Yusei leaned at Aki, while the girl just rolled her eyes, and moved off, while Yusei shrugged and cantered off again. Watching them was Rudger and his followers, whose names were Demak, Kiryu, Misty, and Carly.

Aki sighed as she past around more plates.

"You know Aki," one of the customers mentioned," Something I don't think I'll ever get over is the way you can pass out dishes." Aki shrugged.

"What can I say, I'm a girl of many talents," she remarked with a grin.

"Maybe one of those talents could be getting all these plates out?" her boss snapped," and don't tell me you still attend those night classes at the academy." Aki sighed.

"Look, I've got cards, and I've got skill," Aki remarked," But I'd like to see attend such jobs like that tough guy." The boss looked left and right.

"Just get these pancakes out there, and use your feet, not the trees," he instructed quickly. Aki giggled.

Mr. Leblanc then walked in.

"Morning Mr. L," Aki said.

"Morning Aki," Mr. Leblanc responded," What do you have today?"

"The usual," Aki answered, and just before she put the plates down, Sherry went through the doors at light speed, and collided with Aki, sending the plates flying. Aki managed to catch the plate in her mouth.

"AKI!!" Sherry screamed.

"Mmph, mmph," Aki tried to say around the plate, and after placing them on the table," I haven't changed my name." Sherry had also grown, she now was also beautiful, having waist-length blonde hair, and she wore a pink dress. **(we have yet to see Sherry in her everyday clothes, so I did my best guess)** After her best friend like her go, Aki put the plate down at Mr. Leblanc's table.

"So, what's the big news?" Aki asked. Sherry bounced up down repeatedly.

"Did you hear, the Shooting Star, Yusei Fudo, himself has come to New Domino city!" Sherry said, with more joy then a monkey on sugar high.

"Oh yeah, I guess I have," Aki said, more to herself than to Sherry. Something about that duelist frustrated her, he never had to work so hard to attain his champion title, while she rarely got more than five minutes of sleep.

"Guess what also happened?" Sherry said merrily.

"I suppose I will guess," Aki said as she finally sat down at their table," He's staying with your family." Sherry's rich status would obviously attract more people then Aki could keep track of.

"You're psychic!" Sherry shrieked, hugging her friend.

"He's staying as a guest of mine," Mr. Leblanc said, as he continued eating," He's also coming to my personal card tournament."

"Yes, then I can do my famous charm!" Sherry exclaimed," And make him my personal champ!" Aki wasn't even go ask.

"That's great Sherry," Aki said with a smile," Maybe you can also beat him if you tried hard, and MAKE him be your boyfriend." Aki was just kidding, but Sherry was too hyped up to recognize it.

"Really?" she cried," That's too great! I've got to get home and get ready!" She then pulled her father, who was still in the middle of having his breakfast out the door.

Aki sighed with a smile.

"If only it was that easy," she said.


	3. Almost There

Almost There

Aki drove her runner down town when her shift was over. She stopped in front of a towering stadium.

"One day I will be dueling in there," she said. She then received a call on her cellphone.

"Hello," she answered. On the phone was a duel manager who Aki had been repeatedly been pestering.

"Ms. Izayoi, we went over your report, and I think we might have a future pro," the manager said. Aki beamed.

"Really?" she asked happily.

"We'll be sure to talk to you about it during the tournament at the Leblanc tournament," the manager said.

"I won't disappoint you," Aki insisted.

"No, no you won't," responded the manager, and he hung up. Aki sighed and sat down on her runner.

"Did I miss the show?" asked a voice, and Aki turned to see her now slightly aged mother.

"Mom!" Aki cried as she hugged Setsuko.

"I miss your father also," Setsuko said with a sad smile and Aki sniffed and smiled back," Well, why don't you show off the stadium!" Aki grinned and lead her into the great arena.

"Amazing isn't it?" Aki said in awe.

"It certainly is," Setsuko agreed.

"I'll enter in through that door there," Aki said happily, spinning around in the sky," I'll summon Splendid Rose first, knocking away their LP, the Black Rose Dragon will finish them off!"

"You have obviously taken after your father," Setsuko said with a smile," He would take me into these places and prance around just like you are." She walked up to her daughter.

"Just remember, hard work can't get you everywhere," she said," Your father had one thing better, which required no hard work at all, he had you." Aki smiled.

"And I want you to experience the same thing," Setsuko said," To fall in love, and have a family of your own." Aki rolled her eyes, and began to sing.

_Mom I don't have time for guys!_

"There's no such thing as a girl who can't fall in love," Setsuko insisted, but Aki continued singing.

_That's just gonna have to wait a while_

_Ain't got time for messing around_

_And it's not my style_

"I could really use some grandchildren," her mother said again.

_This old town can slow you down_

_People taking the easy way_

_But I know exactly where I'm going_

_Getting closer and closer every day_

Images of crowds cheering as Aki pranced through the stadium, showing off.

_And I'm almost there, I'm almost there_

_People down here think I'm crazy, but I don't care_

_Trials and tribulations, Ive had my share_

_There ain't nothing gonna stop me now cause I'm almost there_

_I remember Daddy told me: Fairytales can come true_

_You gotta make 'em happen, it all depends on you"_

_So I work real hard each and every day_

_Now things for sure are going my way_

_Just doing what I do_

_Look out boys, I'm coming through_

_And I'm almost there, I'm almost there_

_People gonna come here from everywhere_

_And I'm almost there_

_I'm almost there_

Aki's image then faded, and she sat next to her mother. But she then grabbed her mothers hand and pulled up the stands.

_There's been trials and tribulations_

_You know I've had my share_

_But I've climbed the mountain, I've crossed the river_

_And I'm almost there, I'm almost there_

_I'm almost there!_

Aki then stood against the sky proud and happy, as her mother just smiled with support.


	4. Friends the Other Side

Friends on the Other Side

"Mr. Fudo!" Divine, Yusei's manager called as he lugged around the baggage, bumping into people, his brown trench coat, outrageous red hair style, and green shirt making him stand out.

"Uh, would you like some help?" offered a bystander.

"No, I'm fine," Divine answered. He then heard the shriek of Stardust Dragon, he sighed and followed it.

He found Yusei standing over another easy victory. The tall, muscular young man wearing the black vest, blue jacket, black boots, and brown pants went over and offered his hand to his fallen opponent, who smiled and took it.

"Mr. Fudo!" Divine called as he entered the circle.

"Divine, this is paradise, duelist at every corner!" Yusei said, taking it all in.

"We are going to be late for the Leblanc Tournament unless you hurry up!" Divine said.

"But look at all these monsters!" Yusei cried, as one duel featured Ocean Dragon - Neo Daedalus gains Behemoth King of Animals, while another duel featured Red Eyes Black Dragon against Tyrant Dragon," This has to be the origin of duels!"

"That is very good my friend!" Divine answered," But we really must be going!" He pushed Yusei, but Yusei lost his footing in surprise. This sent the two tumbling down the street, and against a wall. Yusei laughed at all this.

"Whoo, that was exciting," he remarked. Divine sighed.

"No, that was embarrassing," Divine contradicted as he stood up, but quickly fell back down, as a shadow appeared over them.

Standing in front of them was Rudger. Sulking in the shadows were his comrades, with Demak leaning on the wall while standing, Kiryu leaning on the wall while sitting, and Carly and Misty sitting against each other. Rudger offered Yusei his hand and Yusei took it.

"Good day my friends. The name is Rudger," Rudger introduced, he then gestured to his comrades," Those are Demark, Kiryu, Misty, and Carly."

"Hey," was only what Carly said, the others just stayed silent.

"What can I do for you?" asked Yusei.

"You beat me to the words," Rudger said with a suave tone, as he led Yusei into an alleyway with Divine in desperate pursuit.

"Now correct me if I'm wrong, but your cards are telling me that you are a champion among champions," Rudger said as his allies stood up and followed him. Rudger got Yusei into a lot in the back of the houses. Divine found them.

"Divine, this guy just told me what the cards can say," Yusei said in awe. But Divine the sceptic saw the newspaper in Rudger's cloak.

"Somehow I doubt that," Divine said, he then pulled Yusei over," Mr. Fudo, something tells me that these people can't be trusted." Rudger hearing that, zoomed and began signing.

_Don't you disrespect us little man!_

_Don't you derogate or deride!_

_You're in our world now_

_Not your world_

_And we got friends on the other side!_

Strange voices then echoed him. And Demak, Kiryu, Misty and Carly opened two doors for Yusei and Divine.

_They got friends on the other side..._

Rudger then shoved both of them in. Beyond the doors, was a small room, with a table the center. Cards of all sorts lay strewn across the tables, and five strange symbols in a row were across the ceiling.

_That's an echo, gentlemen. Just a little something we have here in New Domino, a little parlor trick. Don't worry..._

Carly, Misty, Demak, and Kiryu then took over.

_Sit down at our table_

_Put your minds at ease_

_If you relax it will enable me to do anything we please_

Carly and Misty then began.

_We can read your future_

Then Demark and Kiryu took over.

_We can change it 'round some, too_

Rudger then went solo.

_I'll look deep into your heart and soul_

_(you do have a soul, don't you, Divine?)_

_Make your wildest dreams come true!_

Carly and Misty held up some shrunken heads.

_We got voodoo_

Demark and Kiryu held up something that neither Yusei nor Divine could identify.

_We got hoodoo_

Rudger then held up a card and a shadows appeared over them all and roared.

_I got things I ain't even tried!_

_And we got friends on the other side._

That strange echo took over again.

_They've got friends on the other side!_

Rudger pulled out a deck of cards.

_The cards, the cards, the cards will tell_

_The past, the present, and the future as well_

_The cards, the cards, just take three_

_Take a little trip into your future with me!_

_Now you, young man, are from across the land_

_You come from two long lines of champions_

_(I'm a champ myself on my mother's side)_

_Your lifestyle's high_

_But your funds are low_

_You need to marry a little honey whose daddy got dough_

Rudger showed Yusei a card that depicted a wedding.

_Mommy and daddy cut you off, huh playboy?_

_Now y'all gotta get hitched, but hitchin' ties you down._

_You just wanna be free._

_Hop from place to place._

_But freedom... takes green!_

_It's the blue, it's the blue, it's the blue you need_

_And when I looked into your future_

_It's the green that I see!_

Yusei had no idea about what Rudger meant, but this was becoming annoying, so he agreed and nodded.

Rudger then turned to Divine.

_On you little man, I don't want to waste much time_

_You been pushed around all your life_

_You been pushed around by your mother and your sister and your brother._

_And if you was married..._

_You'd be pushed around by your wife_

_But in your future, the you I see_

_Is exactly the man you always wanted to be!_

Divine held up a card that showed a man sitting on the back of another. Divine smiled evily.

Rudger then offered his hand to both of the men.

_Shake my hand._

Carly and then Misty both popped up.

_Come on boys._

_Won't you shake the poor sinner's hand?_

Both Yusei and Divine shook his hand.

_Yes..._

_Are you ready?_

From the symbols sprouted five monsters. A yellow monkey, a blue giant, a green lizard, an orange hummingbird, and a red spider.

_Are you ready?_

Misty and Carly sang.

_Are you ready?_

_Transformation central!_

The lizard and the hummingbird did the chorus.

_Transformation central!_

Demak and Kiryu then took over.

_Reformation central!_

The giant and monkey then sang.

_Reformation central!_

Rudger then sang.

_Transmogrification central!_

He took out a card, and swiped it across Yusei's face, cutting him with the sharp end.

_Can you feel it?_

Yusei then glowed white, and he began to change.

_You're changin'_

His fingers turned into claws.

_You're changin'_

He sprouted a tail.

_You're changin', all right!_

Kiryu and Demak then took over.

_We hope you're satisfied_

Then Carly and Misty sang.

_But if you ain't_

_Don't blame us_

Then all five of the group sang at the same time. Divine looked on with horror at Yusei's transformation.

_You can blame our friends on the other side!_

The monsters then formed a line, with the spider in the center. They formed an arc over the five, and they laughed evily.

_Chorus:_

_You got what you wanted!_

_But you lost what you had!_

_Hush..._


End file.
